Alice's Fairy-Tale Magic
by Gothic-Nun
Summary: This is not the Disney tale you know and love. Rated M for violence and crude language. TRIGGER WARNING! M/M & F/F "Quantum Strange AU" Bad ass High school AU!
1. The Prologue

Author's Note: Hey so this is what I like to call a "Quantum Strange AU." Anything can happen. I will admit that Alice is the main character. I will be using any Disney story I feel I want to put in, although I did put this in the Alice in Wonderland category, because that's what it is based around. As always feel VERY FREE to nitpick my work! Nice even sized chapter to start! The point of views will vary but it will mainly be narrator and Alice's point of view. I will put a P.O.V. map at the end of each chapter though!

I would also like to point out that the first few chapters will be more of a backstory on her parents and the beginning of her life. Which will be pretty slow, but it will pick up I promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to there respected owners. I just own the plot!

Please Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Prologue**

Alice was a small girl who grew up in a scary castle. She lived in a dungeon with her father Zander, though everyone called him Hatter. The Red Queen was her mother. The woman Alice could have swore hated her and her father, but was always told different from her father.

The tale of how Alice came to be is a gruesome and beautiful one.

One night. Hatter was in his hat shop making a new top hat for Mr. Rabbit who lived down the road. He was sewing the last stitch in, when he heard the door slam open.

"Hatter, I am going to have a child and you shall be the father," The Red Queen declared, "I have chosen you because of your talent in art."

Hatter stood up and responded, "No, you must find another man to help make your successor."

"If you feel that way," she sighed,"I am very sorry in advanced Hatter, but I tried the easy way." After that she motioned to the guards to grab the refusing man.

Hatter was forcefully ripped away from his stool by the guards and violently shoved into the carriage. It had a red heart on the front of it that was burned into his memory forever. The next two weeks were hell for Hatter. He was raped, tortured, and beaten. He was on a thin line until one night he was taken by one of the guards to a dungeon and told that The Queen was pregnant. To his relief, he was also informed The Queen would no longer beat or torture him.

The Red Queen had no patience at all, so she called in a duchess from another kingdom that had magic. The duchess sped up the growth, shaving off an entire six months. The Queen wanted her child faster, but the duchess told her the baby would die if she sped it up anymore. The Red Queen decided it wasn't worth the risk and waited the three months.

During those three months Hatter was fed once a day, and left alone at all other times. Though he was quite lonely he enjoyed the quiet. After constant begging for six weeks he got a sketchbook and seven boxes of pencils. The Red Queen agreed he could have a new sketchbook and new pencils each month. She did this, because (though she would never tell anyone) she secretly loved Hatter in her own little sick way. She also would love her child but would not get the chance to show it. The rest of the three months were spent with Hatter designing cloths and hats in his sketchbook, and The Red Queen being extra kind and needy.

One night The Red Queen woke up screeching. The guards rushed in and she screamed at them, "My water broke you damn fools! Get the doctor and Hatter in here now!" The guards quickly rushed out getting the doctor first then running to the dungeon to get Hatter.

Hatter was abruptly woken up by the sounds of clanking armor. "Get up Hatter! The Queen is giving birth and would like you to be there with her," A guard stated forcefully.

He sprung up and followed the guards with no hesitation. They went up to The Red Queen's room. Hatter looked at The Red Queen and she looked back at him with tears in her eyes and pleaded in an almost inaudible whisper, "Hatter would you please come and hold my hand?"

The man had never seen her like this. He always saw the evil, greedy, power hungry bitch side of her she was known for, but as he walked up to her, he thought maybe just maybe she wasn't the bitch everyone thought of her as. Maybe she was a warm hearted woman who just wanted love, but had to wall that side of her off from everyone else.

Hatter was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a pained groan from the woman squeezing his hand. "Are you okay Miss?" Hatter chimed.

"Yes, my dear Hatter just birthing pains and thirst," The Red Queen spoke in a surprisingly calm voice.

Hatter looked at the guards and blurted "Get her some water now, please." The guards quickly got some water and handed it to Hatter. "Here you go My Lady," Hatter offered, "Shhh Just calm down and breathe."

"Hatter I must talk to you about something," The Red Queen began.

"Shhh, yes My Lady we have much to talk about," Hatter interrupted stroking her forehead and squeezing her hand for support, "but it must wait till our child is born and you have had proper rest."

The Red Queen leaned into his touch and smiled. Hatter was going to get to the bottom of this woman if it was the last thing he did. He didn't know how, when, or where, but he was going to.

The birth went smoothly. The Queen held their baby girl in her hands for a moment before turning to Hatter, and answering everyone's silent question, "You name her Hatter."

The man in question beamed, "Her name shall be Alice Isabelle Hatter." The Red Queen noded and gave the baby to Hatter signaling she wanted to rest.

"Meet me in the far east tower in four hours to have that talk," The Queen practically whispered, "till then you can roam freely. Please just don't leave the castle."

Hatter nodded. He walked out of the room after giving The Red Queen a kiss on the forehead. Then he proceeded to put Alice in her crib. After she was tucked in neatly, he took his sketchbook and walked up to the far east tower. He went in the only room that there was, and sketched until he heard the door open.

"So, you want to know about me?" The Queen wondered aloud. Hatter nodded, smiled and watched The Queen take a seat in front of him and clear her throat. "Well I'll tell you then."

* * *

Author's Note: This entire thing ended up being a Narrator pov, but what you gonna do? The next chapter will be mostly in The Red Queen's prospective and will be almost all about her if not entirely about her. Things should pick up in chapter 3 hopefully. Let me know if you think I should just make this the prologue.

Anyway it would be nice to hear your feedback on how I did! I would love if you could drop a favorite, follow, or/and a review.

Till Next Time My Little Cluster Of Spiders.


	2. The Prologue 2 The Not So Bad Red Queen

Author's Note: Uhhh, so this turned out to be in the narrator pov to. Sorry! I have decided to do all the prologue like this though. Speaking of which this is the second to last prologue chapter. I know we finally get to Alice right!? xD

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to there respected owners. I just own the plot!

Please Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Prologue 2**

 **The Not So Evil Red Queen**

"When I was a child I had a sister. She was better than me at… everything. She was prettier, smarter, and was way more powerful than me. Our father even loved her more than me. He said he was glad at least one of his daughters could take the crown and kingdom. I was almost never happy," The Queen stated.

Hatter had paid full attention to all her words, and the way she said them. He saw the pain in her when she talked about her father. He hated to interrupt her, but he had to know, "Almost?"

The queen looked up at him and began, "Yes, almost. I was happy when I was with my mother. She would always take such good care of me. She even taught me what would soon be my favorite thing to do." Hatter gave a questioning look at her, and she took the hint. "My mother taught me how to do fairy magic," she continued, "fairy magic is unique to two dimensions. The first being Neverland, and the second being Wonderland. Oddly no one ever used it here except the Kolor Kingdom, the kingdom I grew up in, causing it to die out everywhere but there."

Hatter was confused, and without thinking he wondered aloud "Miss why don't you use fairy magic now?"

The Red Queen's face just oozed with anger. Hatter feared she was going to kill him, until anger morphed into extreme sadness. She let a single tear fall. "To answer your question I will finish my life story." She let another tear fall and started to fret that she was going to start balling. She breathed in and sighed, "Though my mother loved me she had no say in who became queen. This was do to the fact that my father was a sexest bastard. A week before me and my sister's sixteenth birthday our father called us to the throne room. In sum, he told us that Alana, my sister, was going to take the crown. That night I was so upset I accidentally summoned a dark fairy. The fairy noticed I was weak and possessed me. While the fairy was controlling me she killed a fairy, that was also my sister's best friend. Now here is where it gets complicated. Are you caught up so far?"

"Yes My Lady, I am focusing all my attention on you, so I can understand everything," Hatter chirped.

"Hmm now then, one thing I haven't told you is that even though I was jealous of my sister, I did not hate her. In fact I loved her and our mother. I only hated my father. That being said, I would never ever kill Sammy. Since I killed another fairy a court was held to determine me sentence and if I was guilty. There were three people judging me my mother, father, and sister. My mother could sense I had been possessed, so she said I was not guilty. Just out of spite my father said guilty. Finally it came to my sister's vote… She said guilty, because she was in terrible hysteria from losing her best friend. She says now that she regrets it everyday, I believe her. As for my sentence… Well I can't get near my sister, I was banished from the kingdom, and I finally got to choose from either losing my power or becoming a dark fairy. I obviously chose losing my power, because I could never imagine becoming one of those things. That wasn't the end though. A few nights after I was banished the same dark fairy gave me an offer… She would give me a kingdom, but I would have a curse on me causing me to be a ruthless bitch until I got pregnant and had a child. The answer would have been no, but I was starving and sleep deprived. So, in my horrible state I said yes. Leading to now," she finished letting a large breath out. That was a lot to say. She couldn't believe Hatter listened to it all.

"So why me? I know it's not, because I am a talented artist," Hatter accused.

The Queen blushed, "Hatter I chose you, because I… I love you."

Hatter stood in shock. In the last two days he had fallen madly in love with the woman sitting in front of him, and to hear her say she loved him back made him beyond happy. He smiled and chirped, "I.. I think I… I love you too, My Lady."

"By the way my actual name is Eliza Red Kay," she informed him gently.

"Ah! I see Ms. Eliza. Well my actual name is Zander Ed Hatter," he replied in a delighted tone.

"You know Zander I would love to hear about the man under that hat," she hinted with a wink.

Zander, taking the hint answered, "Well who am I to deny this pretty young maiden what she wishes."

* * *

Author's Note: So that was a pain in the ass! I ended up writing this chapter and the next by hand, and having to type things from a small paper in a dim room (plus with bad handwriting) is hard!

Anyway it would be nice to hear your feedback on how I did! I would love if you could drop a favorite, follow, or/and a review.

Till Next Time My Little Cluster Of Spiders.


	3. The Prologue 25 The Man Under The Hat

Author's Note: This is the last prologue chapter! But, it's so short I made it 2.5! It's all about Zander! Waaaaaaa Hooooooo!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to there respected owners. I just own the plot!

Please Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Prologue 2.5**

 **The Man Under The Hat**

"My story starts when I'm sixteen, because the only thing you need to know before then is that I'm an only child with no father. You should also know that my mother got me into fashion when I was five, and I have been ever since. When I was sixteen my entire village was burned to the ground by people in carriages with a red heart on the side," he stated sorrowfully.

"Sorry to interject, but excuse me!?" Eliza exclaimed in horror. She couldn't have! NO! "Are you sure it wasn't like a red diamond or something?" She rushed out in a panic.

"Wait a minute… I think it was a red diamond! Oh My Hat! You're right!" He shouted in joy. Eliza let out a breathe she didn't notice she was holding and smiled. Zander smiled and spoke, "Now that, that's cleared up. After my village was burned I went to the next village over, and opened a clothing and hat shop. I ate, slept, and worked there for four years, until you took me."

She smiled when he finished. They both got up and locked each other in a passionate embrace, before sharing a passionate kiss. When they broke for air Eliza whispered, "I love you, Zander."

In which he replied, "I love you too, my dear Eliza."

* * *

Author's Note: See told you it was short! I just wanted to clear up that whole Zander deal considering he will be in later chapters. I mean he deserved at least that much considering Eliza got even more plot, and she isn't even going to be in that many chapters! xD (Side note this is so short it literally only took up one page in word doc.!)

Anyway it would be nice to hear your feedback on how I did! I would love if you could drop a favorite, follow, or/and a review.

Till Next Time My Little Cluster Of Spiders.


	4. The Fall Of The Red Queen

Author's Note: So I know I haven't updated since Saturday, and I am superrrr sorry about it. I just got really busy really fast :( Anyway I want to go ahead and say that I am fixing one thing I spend way too much time on. That is the dialogue tags. Dialogue tags are like : said, whispered, yelled. I spent way too much time trying to use different ones that it took away from my writing. Therefore I will use said, asked and other plain ones until I get better at doing them off the top of my head. I will try to upload a chapter of this every other day and my other story I'm starting will go up the days these don't! I will occasionally upload these two days in a row if I get extra writing time, LIKE THE SUMMER WHOOOOOO! Hope this is okay with you guys, and see you in the story! Narrator Pov for all of it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to there respected owners. I just own the plot!

Please Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Fall Of The Red Queen**

It had been a year since that talk. Eliza and Zander were madly in love and had even gotten married. Alice was the best thing to ever happen to both of them! It was a "Perfect Happy Ending." But this story was far from over. It took a turn for the worst that day. On Alice's second birthday.

"Darling you look pale and sick. Is everything okay?" Zander asked very concerned about his wife.

"I hate to say it, but I am terribly worried my love," Eliza hesitated, "Do you remember us talking about the people who burned down your village?" The man nodded. She continued "The reason I asked about red diamonds is because of a scroll written by my great, great, great grandmother. She was an amazing soldier in the war of cards. There were the Clubs, Spades, Diamonds, and Hearts. She fought on the side of the Hearts. The war started over land, but the Clubs, Spades, and Hearts soon realized there was something wrong. They got together and figured out that the Diamonds wanted to have all of Wonderland. Seeing this they fought valiantly together and won. They split the land evenly and that was that, or so they thought. The Diamond King came to my great, great, great grandmother and told her to write a message. It said that in six generations of Hearts that they would come back and take what was theirs. Meaning the land. I am the sixth generation." She breathed in sharply.

"This is not good Eliza. We will gather the armies to fight." Zander said in great confidence.

Eliza smiled believing in the kingdom her and her husband built. They would fight it together. They would win!

Sadly this was not the case. When the Diamond Kingdom came The Red Queen's armies crumbled. That was not the worst though. On Alice's second birthday. Eliza locked her and Zander in the dungeon. Only Zander knew why though.

"You mustn't do this my love. Eliza please don't do this." Zander pleaded.

"It is for the best my dear. Protect her with everything. I love you Zander." This was the last thing she said. She was about to do a transportation spell when the Diamond King slit her throat from behind.

"Noooooo!" Zander cried as he watched his wife use the last bit of life in her to finish the spell. Zander had to cover his wet bloodshot eyes from the bright light. He looked up to see they were in a cottage. The sad and confused man ran to Alice. Seeing her in her crib made him sigh in a small relief. It was then he noticed a letter that was in the baby's crib. He picked it up and started to read it:

 _To my dearest Zander,_

 _Please know I am sorry I have to put you through this heartache, but there is no other way. I must keep you and Alice safe. We will lose this war. I had to get you away from here. I sent you to a dimension called "Lollies World". I know a woman there that will take care of you and Alice. It is a small dimension, but it is good to start with. I have enchanted your hat so you can do dimensional travel with it. I love you darling. We love our child. So together we will save her. I am so sorry, but I don't regret what I did. I don't regret anything._

 _From your lady Eliza._

Zander started crying while reading the letter. "I love you too Eliza, and I will always protect Alice. With my last dying breath," Zander whispered under his breath. He got up and held little Alice in his hands. He started singing to Alice. "My sweet child all wrapped in blue, if you saw the things I do. You're right there I'm right here. Always safe in my arms."

"Hello?" He heard a female voice call, "Who is there? Zander is that you?"

He cleared his throat, "Yes it is I. Who are you?" He asked as the woman came into view.

"Oh! I am Dormouse Alfine, but you can call me Mouse like everyone does." She looked at Alice. "I will be your caretaker from now on. Those are my orders!" The woman exclaimed with a chipper smile.

"Orders? Eliza didn't.." Zander tried asking, but was cut off.

"No, no, no. She didn't order me to. She asked and I kindly agreed. I do hope she is fine." Zander winced at the comment. Seeing this Mouse walked up to him and patted his back. "There there, we will all miss her. I have you to thank for getting me my bestie back though."

Zander nodded, "Well here we go. Let's live." With that Mouse and him smiled. At that moment Alice laughed and hiccuped at the same time causing Mouse and Zander to laugh.

It was then he thought that maybe. Just maybe the life Eliza wanted for him and Alice could work.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that was kinda short, but I will not only be starting my new story tomorrow. I will also be giving you another chapter! This kind of felt like another Prologue, but at the same time it didn't. Therefore I won't be calling it that. This will also be based around Alice in high school, but we won't get to that until the chapter after the next. Sorry!

P.S. My other story is an Avengers high school au, but mainly Stony! (You seeing a high school au trend here xD)

Anyway it would be nice to hear your feedback on how I did! I would love if you could drop a favorite, follow, or/and a review.

Till Next Time My Little Cluster Of Spiders.


End file.
